The present invention relates to a new and improved method of threading-in textile materials, a manual apparatus for implementing the method, and the use of the method and manual apparatus for the threading-in of textile materials.
More specifically, the invention concerns a method of threading-in textile materials, such as in the form of a yarn, thread, roving or in a similar filamentary form, into an enclosed duct or the like of a textile processing machine. The starting end of the textile material is brought to one end of the duct and air is moved through the duct, this air thus entraining and carrying along the textile material. The invention also concerns apparatus for the performance of the method, wherein there is provided a chamber or compartment, the volume of which can be altered by performing a manual operation. The manually operated apparatus comprises an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening, each such opening being controlled by a related valve.
During the processing of textile materials, in many instances it is necessary that a yarn, thread, roving or similar textile materials, be passed through an enclosed duct or channel or the like. In these arrangements, the threading-in of the textile material into the duct always is a rather complicated procedure.
Therefore, in German Pat. No. 902,946 there has been taught to the art a manual apparatus which comprises a flexible steel wire provided at its front end with a ball or spherical element. At this ball-shaped end of the steel wire there is attached the thread or yarn or the like which is to be drawn through the duct. Also, in German Pat. No. 1,217,828 there is disclosed a threading-in wire. Such type of threading-in operations are time-consuming and in many cases are not usable at all.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,142 there is disclosed a blowing nozzle arrangement which, when activated, generates an air stream for the purpose of threading-in the textile material. During use of this apparatus the yarn or thread or the like must be brought to one entry opening of the duct, is then sucked through a first portion of the duct, and is blown through another portion thereof. Hence, this prior art arrangement requires a reservoir of compressed air and a rather complicated device for the blowing nozzle arrangement and for its control and setting. Hence, this equipment is quite expensive and complicated. The same considerations equally apply for a similar designed piece of equipment as disclosed in German patent publication No. 1,289,470.
According to the teachings of German patent publication No. 2,437,857 a suction operation is exclusively employed for the threading-in of a yarn or thread. With this equipment and method there are used motors, electrical switches for actuating such motors and further equipment components, so that also in this case there is present an extremely expensive and complicated arrangement.